


First Kiss

by CopperCrane2



Series: BuckyNat Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCrane2/pseuds/CopperCrane2
Summary: Drabble for BuckyNat Week 2017's "616 Monday".Prompt: "first kiss back in red room time"





	

He’d been coming back into the building through the main door. 

There was a blizzard outside, raging with all the fury of a violent Soviet winter, but he’d needed the cold blast, even if it’d been for less than a minute… he’d needed the excuse of blaming the freezing temperatures for his raging pulse, to disguise the flush of want which was coursing through him. He’d sought the cold to clear his mind from the green eyes that had screamed a challenge, from the lithe and flexible body she’d used to her every advantage, from the smile that had so easily ensnared his immovable heart. 

And it had worked reasonably well, until she’d pounced as he’d re-entered the building - it was clumsily done, less than an amateur’s attempt at a surprise attack. Without thinking he’d had her pinned easily against the wall, his body pressing into hers to keep her immobile. It was only when he saw her grin, and the way that her eyes were dancing, that he’d realised he’d fallen into her trap. 

He let go of her wrists immediately, but it was too late. Releasing her only made things worse: with her hands free she wrapped them around his neck and pulled, forcing his mouth down to meet hers. 

Unable to help himself, he’d kissed her back with enough fervour to match the lust he’d tried so hard to abate just moments ago in the freezing, Siberian winds.

All too quickly she’d ended things - before he knew what was happening she’d pushed him away, wiping the glisten from her lips and disappearing into the shadows with a grin.


End file.
